Birthday Present
by Ritsu Arasashi
Summary: Puppets have no need for birthdays, but Deidara wants this one to be special.


Sasori opened his eyes to find his annoying blond partner less than a foot from his face.

"Morning, Danna!" Deidara said brightly.

The red head responded by punching him in the face, causing the blond to tip backwards and land on his butt, clutching his nose.

Sasori then gathered a change of clothes and pushed past his partner to go take a shower. "And don't follow me," he added before snapping the door shut behind him. Deidara _had_ been extremely annoying lately, rather like a bothersome puppy.

When the red head re-entered the room, towel-drying his hair, he noticed the blond was still sitting on the floor where he had been before. "You know, I just told you not to follow me, brat. Never said you couldn't get up," he snapped.

"Sorry," the blond mumbled, before climbing to his feet, grabbing a change of clothes and going to take a shower as well.

"What the hell is his problem?" Sasori muttered aloud. Shrugging, he went about adjusting a puppet's hidden weapons. After about a half an hour, he heard the door open behind him.

Deidara slipped into the shared room and sat down on his bed. "I can't believe you forgot what today is," he mumbled.

The red head frowned and stopped tightening the screw he'd been working on to think. It was November, so it couldn't be the brat's birthday. That was in May. Today, though, today was… The screwdriver fell from his hand in shock. The eighth. November eighth.

The blond smiled and chuckled. "You _did_ forget."

"I didn't forget," Sasori replied, regaining his composure and continuing his work. "I simply have no need of remembering."

"'No need of remembering'?" The blond shook his head. "What do you mean by that, Danna?"

The red head sighed tiredly. He disliked having to repeat himself. Setting the tools down on the work table, he turned around and walked over to his partner's bed.

Deidara fell back as Sasori leaned over him.

"How many times," the red head said, deathly quiet, "must I remind you that puppets have no need of emotions, of nourishment, and least of all _birthdays_?"

"But, Danna," the blond whined. "Just because you don't need it, doesn't mean it isn't fun."

Sasori closed the distance between himself and his partner in response and kissed Deidara. It was short and he broke it a few seconds later. "Why must you do pointless things?" he asked as he began kissing along the blond's neck teasingly.

"Because-ngh," Deidara moaned, arching his head back to give the red head more skin to assault, which Sasori took. "It's fun. And that's why you love me."

The red head growled and ran his hands up under the blond's shirt. He began playing with Deidara's nipples causing small whimpers and moans to slip from the blond's throat.

"D-danna," Deidara moaned, thrusting his hips against Sasori's, causing the red head to groan.

"Brat," Sasori growled, before pulling the blond's shirt and throwing it across the room. He lifted the blond up and laid him full out on the bed, head on the pillow. Grabbing Deidara's wrists and pinning them over the blond's head, he said, "Why do you keep doing pointless things, dammit."

"'Cause I know you can still feel," the blond replied, looking up at the red head. "And you know it, too. You keep fighting it though."

"Because emotions and feelings were supposed to die when I made myself into a puppet," Sasori ground out, but his resolve was weakening.

"You're still human enough to love me," Deidara breathed. The red head growled at him as he leaned up and stole a kiss, tongue and all. "You're still human enough to respond. Surely that's saying something."

"Yes. It's saying I fucked up," Sasori said drily. He released the blond and sat up. "It wasn't supposed to like this," he said quietly.

Deidara sat up and wrapped his arms around the red head and said, "I know he hurt you, but why-"

"Why what?" Sasori growled. "Why won't I fuck you? Is that what you were going to ask? Or maybe why won't I let you fuck me?"

"No, Danna, no," the blond assured him. "I was simply going to say why beat yourself up over something that is entirely out of your control?" He climbed onto the puppet master's lap. Looping his arms around the red head's neck and resting his head on his shoulder, he continued, "I know your heart's kinda fragile after that, and I know you made this," he touched his partner's cheek gently with his finger tips, "to protect you from being hurt again, but it may keep you from being happy, un."

Sasori sighed and let his partner continue stroking his cheek before he said, "Dei, are you trying to tell me you want more than what I usually give you?"

"It's not my birthday, Danna," the blond said, frowning up at the red head. "Usually" meant kissing and caressing until Sasori jerked him off or he did it himself. That wasn't what he wanted, and he didn't want to play seme, either. That was his Danna's job. "But I want you to fuck me."

The red head frowned. Hadn't the brat just said…then it hit him. The blond was offering himself as a birthday present. "Are you sure?" Sasori said, gently kissing his partner on the lips.

"Mm-hmm," Deidara mumbled into the kiss. "Positive."

The red head slid his hand down between them, to the blond's crotch, and massaged gently.

Deidara moaned and let his head fall onto Sasori's shoulder as the red head's hand then slipped down into his pants and stroked him gently. "M-more, Danna, please," the blond panted. He let out a small grunt of surprise when his partner's other hand connected with his cheek.

"Be patient," Sasori scolded as he started nipping at Deidara's neck.

"Thought you didn't like to keep people waiting," the blond pointed out.

"Shut up and enjoy it, brat."

"Mm, okay…" Deidara mumbled, letting the red head have his way with him. It _was_ his birthday after all.


End file.
